Nudealert
Nudealert, or Deltarune Repainted, is a mod of Deltarune with the textures, sprites, songs and dialogue are replaced with various memes and unrelated characters. This AU is related to Undertale: Repainted, but made by a separate repaint group. Despite having "Nude" in the name, it is not a NSFW version of Deltarune but rather a joke anagram. Characters Litners Kris-Chan Kris still remains the protagonist. Their Homeland appearance is the same, but they have a red shirt with one blue stripe with a white outline, based on the outfit worn by webcomic artist Christine Weston Chandler. They take on the appearance of Mettaton EX in the Dank World. Kris has a stand called Lonely Heart, after the Yes song Owner of a Lonely Heart. Susie Susie also stays the same, but her design is now similar to Jotaro Kujo and Dio Brando from the anime Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, in Hometown and the Dank World respectively. Susie's stand is The World, also called Walk The Dinosaur after the Was (Not Was) song. She seems to possess a stand resembling herself in the overworld. - Alright, listen up. Lancer's my friend. If you spell icup, then this battle will end. '' Frisk, Chara, and Asriel Dreemurr They replace the worm, and sometimes appear through the course of the game. In Hometown, Asriel is replaced with Flowey. In the Dank World, their palettes are edited to look like Kris, Susie, and Ralsei respectively. They're going on their own adventure. Toriel Toriel is the same, but takes on the appearance of her 3D model from the Undertale trailer and artbook. The front of her shirt says "I bone Sans", while the back just has Sans' face on it. Alphys Alphys also remains mostly the same, but has a cyborg eye, as she is now The Terminator. Vriska Vriska from HOMESTUCK replaces Noelle. Thanos Thanos replaces Asgore. During the hug animation, he snaps Kris-Chan out of existence before bringing them back. - ''Perfectly balanced, as all things should be. Dankners Niko Niko from Oneshot replaces Ralsei. They are a self-proclaimed messiah, although they have no religion based around them. Their stand is named Here Comes The Sun, after the The Beatles song. Lance Rider Lancer stays mostly the same, with his design tweaked to look more like Ghost Rider. His stand is Highway To Hell after the ACDC song, which is not to be confused with the Stone Ocean stand of the same name. - Boomer USA! Bayonetta Bayonetta replaces Clover. She poses constantly, in reference to this comic of her and Kirby. Noid The Noid replaces K. Round. Discord Discord replaces Jevil. Their appearance is similar to Jevil's, but their head is the Discord logo, and their scarf is red and white. When they speak they make the Discord ping noise, and the voice clips are re-dubbed to say memetic phrases. - I can ping anyone! I. M. Meen Ignatius Mortimer Meen replaces Roulxs Kaard outside of the Card Castle shop. Lord Dominator Lord Dominator from Wander over Yonder is now Roulxs Kaard's shop counterpart. She seems to dislike I. M. Meen. Robotnik Dr. Robotnik from the Sonic The Hedgehog series replaces The King. He takes on the appearance of his SatAM counterpart. His plan is to torrent energy from the Five Supreme Memelords to take over the world. During his battle, he spouts off the "piss on the moon" rant from Realtime Fandub - Such simple minded fandomry? Edgy AUs are far superior to your saccharine slumber parties. Besides, this universe stinks, alphyne isn't even canon here. The Five Supreme Memelords. The Five Supreme Memelords replace the Dark Fountain, and are made up of Shaggy, Saitama, A buff Riku, Sans, and Bill Cipher from Gravity Falls. Sans volunteered for the process. Gallery Discord Jevil.png|Discord (Fanart by BonesTheSkelebunny01) Repaintsplash.png|The splash for Nudealert. Stand Card Kris.png|Kris' stand card. Stand Card Susie.png|Susie's stand card. Stand Card Niko.png|Niko's stand card. Stand Card Lancer.png|Lancer's stand card. Trivia * There are references to several memes, YTPs and many other forms of pop culture in this AU. * Lightners and Darkners have been replaced with Litners and Dankners. * Several characters break the 4th wall and comment about Deltarune and other Undertale AUs. * During the ending cutscene, Kris does the Default Dance from Fortnite. * During the scenes where Susie threatens Kris and Lancer, she uses her stand to pick them up. Gameplay Footage * Games Repainted Stream * Games Repainted Stream Highlights Part 1 * Games Repainted Stream Highlights Part 2 * "All Bosses" Compilation * Clown Depot Stream Part 1 * Clown Depot Stream Part 2 * Utlover Video * Final Boss Fight Category:AUs Category:Basic Change Category:Joke AUs Category:Comedic Category:True Neutral Category:Games Category:Deltarune AUs